The stabilizer is used for fixing a target object and adjusting its position (e.g. the orientation, the rolling movement and the pitching movement), and for stabilizing it at a determined position, so as to achieve a stable and smooth multi-angle shooting. Now, the target objects include mobile phones, video cameras and photo cameras.
Existing stabilizers available in the market usually comprise a short handle directly connected with the rotation mechanism. If the user, or anyone else, wants to take a photo, he has to ask someone for help, otherwise the user has to stretch out his arm to take a photo for himself. If the user's arm is not long enough, the images that he can capture are very limited. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use existing stabilizers to perform long-distance shooting or self shooting.